


Tremolo

by BlueMonkey



Series: Songs For The Road [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Naked Dwarves, it has plot but it's still porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMonkey/pseuds/BlueMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First epilogue to Songs For The Road (but can be read separately).</p><p>Fíli and Kíli find some time alone at last, and they make good use of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremolo

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, I said I'd write an epilogue and I really planned to only have a small portion of the epilogue contain what's written below. But ugh, I got carried away...
> 
> Thank you so much for all your comments on the main story, everyone. They really mean a lot to me, and they definitely made this chapter happen.

From the small air vent in the ceiling came the light of a hundred funeral pyres from the plains below, weakened down by the otherwise dark sky and the motes of dust through which it crawled down into the vault. More distinct was the makeshift fire in the fireplace - in use for the first times since decades, it burned more dust and cobwebs than it burned logs - that crackled and warmed the cold stone room to comfortable temperatures.

All in all it was a fairly indistinct room that would pass by the detection of just about every one of the dwarves currently living within the halls of the mountain - for there were more and grander halls to be found in Erebor - were it not that it had two doors that both connected to other parts of the mountain through tunnels, and these doors were both locked from the inside. They held no bars, nor windows, and they were so remote that even the sound from within found itself barred from the outside world.

It was for that reason that Kíli laughed freely, as if there was not a care in the world; at this moment, there really wasn't. Down below, outside the gates, burned the pyres for the dead. Out there, Thorin kept them apart by all means. He even had them chaperoned by Balin and Dwalin day and night. They were watched at all times. It was lucky, then, that their appointed guards, who were supposed to keep them apart, had instead found them this room and then discreetly left.

But that was outside the room. Inside, he sat astride his brother's naked torso and looked down mesmerised. And Fíli took in all of him in turn. They had struggled and torn the most of their clothes off the other as soon as those doors closed, and had tumbled on the floor as easily as if they'd been doing this for a long while. They hadn't. Fíli had never been given this much opportunity, and Kíli too kept looking at the doors as if one of them was going to open and they'd be pulled apart again.

When they didn't, and continued not to do so, he laughed.

"They planned this."

Fíli, who hadn't been paying attention to their surroundings at all, chose that moment to flip them over. He pressed their chests together as he let his hands slide up the warm skin, until they reached the younger's jaw and he pulled him into a deep kiss. Kíli keened under him. His chest stretched out deliciously, and he struggled to wrap his legs around Fíli's waist, but they were still tangled in the layers of their tunics and cloaks and well, anything that wasn't their breeches, and he kicked about frustratedly until Fíli ground down his hips, effectively reshifting his priorities.

"Of course they did. I asked them to," he spoke. His tone of voice quickly shifted to breathy when Kíli threaded his hands in his braided hair. "I don't think you realise how much I need you." Truth be told, he had thought he'd been going insane. They hadn't talked or touched for three days. They had only fleetingly seen each other. Not since they kissed in the aftermath of war, right in front of their uncle. Fíli regretted nothing about that kiss. But he regretted the consequences.

Kíli looked up at him with heavy eyes. "How much?" he challenged. Despite his words, there was no mischief there. Instead there was almost insecurity, brought about only by those dreadful three days, though Kíli nearly covered it up. Nearly. Fíli looked down on his brother who lay beautifully ready for him, his hair splayed messily about him and for once not trying to fight him for the upper hand. He couldn't hold back; kissing him deeply, he shifted only once to straddle him, then pressed him further into their discarded clothing. "So much," he whispered, "Oh, so much, Kíli."

"Kiss me again."

The younger's lips parted easily when Fíli pressed his own against them, and he shuddered at the intensity of the touch when their tongues finally met. No-one was going to keep them apart in here. No-one could do a thing about it, even if they wanted to. "Just so you know," he whispered in between kisses, "I'm going to take you properly this time." The responding groan shot straight down to his groin. Kíli finally managed to disentangle his legs and wrapped them instantly as high up on Fíli's back as he could.

Fíli's hands slid lower. They caressed, and teased, and from time to time they were so light that Kíli squirmed ticklishly, usually accompanied by a small subdued sound that further set him on fire. He so took pleasure in the touches and in the responses he was given, that he didn't notice the pleading look and impatiently tugging hands that tried to get him to properly pay attention to him.

Kíli switched their positions before Fíli knew what was happening and, with a broadening grin, boldly shoved his hand down his breeches. Fíli felt a warm hand envelop him firmly, halt, and then drag slightly up until a thumb pressed against the underside. The sudden contact sent his head spinning. "Hmm," grinned Kíli, "Like that." He leaned over and nipped at Fíli's neck, before removing his hand from him entirely. Fíli was left panting at the sudden loss, while Kíli fiddled at the belt and then tugged the obstructing clothes down from his brother with little patience.

As always seemed to be the case when it came to situations between them, things quickly turned into a challenge. Fíli rolled them around again in order to rid Kíli of his last pieces of clothing, but Kíli would have none of it and tried to flip them over again, using the momentum that Fíli had set in motion. Fíli, expecting this to happen, dug his hands firmly into the clothes on both sides of his brother's head and was proud enough when Kíli feigned to resign, except his brother then decided that slipping further down under him and sliding his tongue down his length once was a very pleasing alternative, and Fíli unintentionally bucked his hips, his arms giving way until he only supported himself deep on his elbows. " _Kíli_ ," he hoarsely breathed.

"Mh," Kíli acquiesced contently around him. He refused to budge.

And really, Fíli was losing his resolve to do something about the situation quickly. It felt too good for that. He startled in shock from his position when he took note of a finger seeking entrance. Kíli, the little imp, chuckled before he took him into his mouth and rendered his objections completely useless all at once.

Fíli may have had his plans before arranging all of this; oh explicitly detailed, those plans had been. He soon found out that there was no planning when it came to his brother's actions however. It took him shamefully little time to start responding to the wonderful sensation of finger and tongue, and he muffled the sounds he could not restrain into the clothes whenever Kíli did something amazing that sent his adrenalin into another spike. It was supposed to be the other way around, with him giving pleasure - he'd thought it all out, really - but then again, he really couldn't help but want _more_ from the particular way in which this was headed.

A second finger slipped in. He cringed at the sudden stretch, and Kíli seemed to notice, for he stopped. "Fíli," he hesitated, "I don't have..."

It took a second for Fíli's addled mind to catch up with Kíli's meaning. Then he blindly reached for his coat which, of course, had to be at the bottom of the pile, but thankfully wasn't too hard to reach. He pulled out a small flask. Kíli reached for it; but Fíli changed his mind. He withdrew his hand and slipped the vial away. "Get out of your clothes."

Kíli paused only shortly, before he did so with a swift eagerness. When he was done, he signalled his other with a nip at his flesh that nearly had Fíli losing it all over again. "Turn around," Kíli spoke against heated muscle, "I want to see you."

There was no way Fíli could deny him that. He nodded, though Kíli couldn't see. They both shifted on the provisional bed until Kíli had his brother pinned into a fur-lined coat and was grinning down at him. "Nobody is going to interrupt us," the younger spoke with wonder, as if he only now realised it. The searing kiss that followed took Fíli by surprise, and he was left distracted at the combined sensations of that kiss and the way the younger pressed his heated naked skin flush against his own. A decoy, it turned out, because when their lips wetly parted and he lay unsuspecting, Kíli quickly fumbled the vital from his hands expertly and had it uncorked with his mouth before Fíli's mind could wrap around it, the stopper still between his grinning lips. It was the hottest sight Fíli had seen in a long time.

When the wetted digits again breached entrance, Fíli gave in to the fact that things were definitely not going to happen the way he planned it. Kíli licked his lips and watched as the older's eyes fluttered shut and his head fell back in blissful resignation. He only gave him a second to recover before he pushed the tips of his fingers further in. While he was careful, he was also impatient. They'd been going round each other in circles, ever since they first shared a kiss. Certainly, lots of things had happened, and then there was the added fact that privacy was just not something to be gotten in a travelling company. But then they had reclaimed Erebor and still things had kept them apart. Kíli loved his uncle but, Thorin be damned this night, he wasn't going to let Fíli slip through his fingers once again. "By the moon and the stars," he whispered, "you are so beautiful. Does it hurt?"

Fíli's eyes opened barely. His slitted eyes looked down the expanse of his chest, where Kíli asked for confirmation. He shook his head, and curved his lips up into a smile. "I never thought you had it in you to be so patient," he mused.

He had to bite his lip to hold back the moan when he was rewarded for that comment with a twist of Kíli's fingers. "I'm not patient," he heard. Kíli shook his head and dipped his chin low; the look that he gave him right now was almost feral. "I'm holding back for you, and I'm hoping you'll give me your leave soon, because I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I'm serious."

"Kíli..."

In all honesty, while it felt almost divine to be touched this way, Fíli wasn't ready. Not quite yet. But he couldn't resist his brother like this, like he was sure he could never deny him anything if it was asked of him so hotly. So he nodded his head, once, and raised himself on his elbows. He wanted to look.

Kíli eyed him, looking for confirmation. He offered a reassuring look.

His head fell back on its own accord with a sigh when Kíli shifted, positioned himself properly, and then moved forward. The feeling was too much and not enough all at the same time. Kíli panted above him. He sought out Fíli's eyes once again, asking without words if he was alright. His hair was starting to cling to his clammy skin and he wanted so badly to move forward and up and kiss him, but he couldn't yet. The angle would bring him in deeper. Fíli knew that. He crossed the gap instead and pulled him further into their little world as he claimed his lips in a kiss that was supposed to be reassuring, but grew into a bruising, demanding battle soon enough when Kíli bit his lip playfully and well, Fíli forgot at once about holding back.

It was Kíli who broke the kiss. He looked down and gauged his brother's every reaction carefully. Fíli could sense it even if he could barely keep his eyes open. He swallowed back a sharper intake of breath at the following intrusion. Kíli's hips involuntarily jerked of the constraint that the younger tried to force onto himself.

Fíli saw stars. His eyes shot open. Then, equally unexpected, he let himself fall back into the makeshift pillows to free the hands that he needed to pull Kíli further on top of him. It was the encouragement Kíli needed; he let go of a breath they were both unaware he had been holding, and burrowed his head into the nape of Fíli's neck at once. A sharp thrust brought him fully inside.

"Hn," Fíli groaned, "Move. Move."

Their rhythm was poor at first. Kíli wanted faster. He wanted more so badly. He tried to kiss Fíli everywhere his lips could reach, his hands roaming between them to seek out the centre of his lover's arousal, flitting away when he wanted to press their chests together, but nevertheless always returning to the pool of heat between them. He couldn't hold himself back, and Fíli trying to catch up wasn't helping him very much, because it turned him on much that his hips often moved on stuttering, involuntary breaks.

In the end he whispered against Fíli's ears, "Don't move." He implied, _I'm going to try something_. Fíli could only nod his head as he watched the other hook his arms under his knees and pull them up, further up, until they were bent over Kíli's shoulders. Oh. So _that_ was... 

Kíli moved forward sharply, so much deeper than he could before, and all logical thought left him.

Fíli was entirely at the other's mercy, and he found he couldn't care. His frame was pushed up against the floor until his back met stone. Rough as the floor was, it wasn't grainy or sharp and it didn't hurt. Instead, the chilling cold felt so incredible in contrast with the heat they both radiated that he said nothing about it. Kíli, lost as he was in the throes, did not notice. Even so far gone, he seemed to keep wanting to try out new things to see what pushed him further into oblivion. He went slow ever so often, visibly enjoying the way Fíli pleaded for more, and sometimes he was relentless and Fíli clung to his shoulders for support. He curiously tried different angles, the one more maddening than the other.

Soon however, he was opting for less and less variety. His breathing was ragged, stilted, as he thrust in again and again. Fíli was worse off than he. Without the ability to move back and do something about the friction he desperately needed, his body tensed and cried out to him in need. It was not enough, so very _not enough_.

A hand wrapped around his arousal. There was barely any space between them, yet the movement was fast, too fast to be entirely comfortable. He didn't care. The bruises would be for the morning. His toes curled, and stretched, just as his hands dug into Kíli's shoulder blades. All of his upper body was stretched taut, if not for his legs. He couldn't... he couldn't...

It hit him like a tidal wave.

His body was knocked back all at once and he cried out, his hands pulling Kíli's head down against his chest. If not for the anchor against his hips, the following thrust that racked Fíli would have shoved him straight off their bed of clothes and fully onto the stone-cold floor. Kíli grinned, and panted, and lathered the skin so ready under his lips with wet sloppy kisses as he let him ride it out, but he only gave him a short moment to recover. That's when the new tightness around him wouldn't be ignored any longer.

Fíli held back as well as he could when Kíli lost himself to passion. There was something intensely erotic about the way his eyes almost rolled up before he pressed them shut. His hips jerked, his hands slipped on the slick skin of his lover, and his breathing became erratic - provocatively so, Fíli thought as he watched, poorly recovered. An array of tiny, increasingly stronger gasps played the interlude to Kíli's collapse that, when it came, came strong and violently. He clung to the other, stammering, gasping, and above all unreasonable about everything until he calmed down.

"Fíli," he gasped, "Oh, Fíli. You have...- you've no idea..."

Fíli disentangled them slowly. He pressed a finger against his lips to quiet him, smiling - and didn't know what to do with himself when Kíli absently parted his mouth and started lapping at the digit, the smile swiftly falling as he tried hard to commit this to memory for later use, because his body was as useless to him right now as a sack of stones - and he whispered, "I've an idea."

"No, you really...- oh. Oh," Kíli's features went from pleasantly lazy to shock as he gently slipped out, straddled Fíli - finally allowing him back the use of his legs, of which Fíli was grateful - and looked down, "I'm so sorry."

Fíli blinked. He followed his gaze, but he didn't see. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, dread gripping him.

"You'd... better cover your neck and chest for a while. A week. Maybe. Yes." Kíli cringed into his apologetic smile. "It's winter outside. I'm sure nobody'd think anything of-," he cut himself off short and bared his own neck and chest for Fíli to inspect. One mark, bright and red, stood out at once. Fíli's heart swelled with pride and a sense of ownership. "How am I?" his brother asked with worry.

"Exquisite," he said.

Kíli whined. "Come on. This is no laughing matter. Thorin could find out."

"So he could."

"Fíli..."

Fíli sat up. His hands caressed his brother's cheek before he claimed a delicate kiss off the bruised lips. The younger looked so beautifully fallen apart, but so worried at the same time for what their actions may cause. Fíli didn't want him ever to be sorry for what was between them.

"What happened happened. I don't regret it. He can't ever take this memory from us. We're courted now," he moved to whisper in his ear, "Loath as he may be to hear it, that means you're mine."

Kíli couldn't help but grin at that. "Actually," he raised his point, "I believe I just made you mine, so it's the other way around." He received a playful blow to his shoulder for his stating of the obvious, and shrugged because it was not his fault he was right, now was it?

"That's a promise, then," Fíli nodded his head.

"Good. I like your promises."

Outside their room, outside the mountains on the plains of the desolation, the pyres burned away the chill of night.

They had a few hours yet.


End file.
